Destinies Key
by chickenman00712
Summary: Sora a 17 year old boy moves with his mum and cousin from Beaches Paradise to Kingdom heads, will he find love in this new, read to find out, i suck at summaries PLEASE READ REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my second attempt at writing a fan fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts

**Destinies Key**

Chapter 1: A New Shoreline

Sora sat on his surfboard, waiting for the last wave he could catch in to shore at his favourite surfing spot. It was just outside Twilight Town in a small resort town, known as Beaches Paradise. Sora Mackenzie is a normal 16 year old boy who lives with his mum, Sarah Mackenzie and his Cousin Namine who is a day younger than Sora. Sora's dad left him and his mum when he had an affair with his secretary. Sora was 12 and neither he nor his mother ever heard from his father again. Namine and Sora are almost like siblings because they spent most of their lives together and even got on extremely well from the start. Namine's mum died during child birth and her father disappeared the day after. Together, they live in one of the resorts at Beaches Paradise since Sora's mum is the manager of a major resort known as, The Key to Twilight.

"You know Sora it's not the last time you're going to be able to surf," Namine said as she sat up on her surfboard next to Sora.

Sora sighed. "I know but it's the last time we are going to be able to surf with Laura, Axel, Olette and Pence."

"Yeah and we won't be able to go mountain bike riding either," Olette said as she swam up next to Sora on her board.

"Or do beach patrols, or swim, or party. We won't be able to do anything we used to do," Axel replied. "And Sora you haven't even caught one wave yet and it's almost lunch. Isn't that when you and Nam are leaving?" Axel questioned throwing a bit of seaweed at Laura who screamed.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm waiting for the perfect wave to catch." Sora sighed as he looked out to sea. That's when Sora saw his perfect wave. He span his board around and started paddling towards the shore line to catch it. In a quick 30 seconds Sora was crouching inside a green barrel of a perfect 6ft wave. He came out of it with great speed going up to lip the of the wave, doing a 360 off it and landing behind wave on his board before he purposely fell back off his board. Then he got back up and paddled the short distance to shore.

"That was awesome man," Axel stated as he hi-fived Sora while taking his wet suit off.

"Dude," was all Pence got out.

Namine, Olette and Laura where speechless at Sora's display.

"SHIT! SORA WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" Namine stated when she looked at her phone. "I'll miss you guys," Namine exclaimed giving them all hugs.

"We will to," Laura sniffled as she hugged Namine and then hugged Sora.

"We'll talk to you guys on MSN tonight or tomorrow night," Sora Said as he pulled his shirt over his head. Sora then grabbed is wet suit and surfboard and started his steep climb up the almost invisible track that zigzag up the cliff face. As they reached the top of the climb Sora pulled out the key that was in the leg rope of his surfboard leash and opened the door to his Nissan Navarra D22 Ute. He then threw his wetsuit in the tray and put his and Namine's surfboard into their travel case and secured them to the roof racks. Then he got into his Ute, started it up, put it in first and started his way down the dirt 4wd track which lead onto the road below.

"It's ok Nam, we'll see them again," Sora assured Namine as she began to sniffle.

"..." Namine sniffled again

"Will you feel any better if I let u plug your iPod in?" Sora asked in a kind voice.

"Uh huh."

"Well you know what to do," Sora said as he turned out onto the main road which led into Beaches Paradise.

"What do you think kingdom heads will be like," Sora asked as he put his Ute in fourth while they drove along.

Namine sighed. "Didn't you learn anything in school or listen to mum?"

"Nope."

"Well you better listen to me! Kingdom heads is the headland on the south side of the Kingdom Hearts River. But it also includes two island; Heart Island, which has fun and exciting tourist attractions like Chain of Memories theme park; and Destiny island, which has all the resorts, as well as beaches, which are known all over the world. And the resort that we are going to is on Main Beach, which is one the most famous and busiest beaches in the area," Namine explained to Sora as they were turning onto the street which The Key of Destiny was on.

"So do you know what the name of the resort that mum is taking over?" he ask looking at Namine before getting out of the Ute.

"No idea, most likely The Key to Destiny," Namine thought out loud while waving at Sarah, who was carrying some boxes out of the serves elevator.

"Nare I bet you 20munny that it's called Destiny Keys," Sora said holding out his hand for a shake.

"You're on," Namine said accepting the shake.

"What are you two betting on this time?" Sarah asks as she put the boxes in her car.

"Mum what's the name of the Resort?" Namine asked. Even though Sarah is not Namine's mother, she still refers to her as such.

"It's called Destiny Keys, so I'm guessing Sora lost," Sarah smirked, knowing that Namine always won the bets to do with anything else but sport.

Sora glared at his mum but then grinned and held out his hand to Namine. "Can I have my money now?"

"What, how did Sora manage that?" Sarah asked as Namine handed Sora 20munny

Namine shrugged while Sora grinned.

It was around 2pm when they had finished the last of the packing. Sora was making sure that his and Namine's bikes and Surfboards where secured properly on the roof racks.

"Mum how longs the drive there?" Sora questioned.

"About 3 and half hours," Sarah replied. "If you are done you and Nami can leave and meet me at the car ferry which is just...oh I better tell Namine so she won't forgot," Sarah said, mumbling the last bit to her self

Sora grumbled and got into his Ute and started it and listened to 'In Flames' before Namine opened the door and got in.

"Let's go Sora," Namine said excitedly

Sora grinned at Namine's sudden burst of excitement since she had been looking sad when they where grabbing the last of the boxes from the unit. Sora put his Ute in reverse and backed out of the parking space and drove up next to his mum.

"How far behind do you think you'll be?" Sora asked.

"Not too long just follow Nams' directions once your turn off the expressway," Sarah said.

"OK," Sora answered slowly releasing the pressure off the clutch causing the Ute to role forward. "Bye mum drive safe," Sora said before taking all the pressure off the clutch and causing the Ute to take off down the road. "One last look over the heads?" Sora asked while reapplying the clutch to change into second and releasing it.

"Sure, why not," Namine agreed.

They looked out to the ocean and then down at their secret surfing spot where they saw their friends laughing and mucking around in the sand. They got back into Sora's Ute and Sora drove off towards their new home on Destiny Island. After a short wait for Sarah they boarded the car ferry for a short 30minute boat trip.

"Where do we go to school?" Sora asked.

"There is also a small suburb of mansions on the island so they have a private school there," Sarah answered as they sat in a small lounge.

"Which means uniform," Namine thought aloud.

"WHAT!" Sora yelled

"Yeah it does, we better go back to the cars," Sarah stated

After a short 15minute drive from the dock to Garfield Terrance, home of Destiny Keys resort, they had finally arrived.

"Holy shit!" Sora said shocked as he got out of his Ute.

"What?" Namine ask as they stood at the front doors of the enormous resort.

"This place is massive!" Sora exclaimed, his voice seeming to echo on forever.

"Yeah it is, it's the 4th largest resort in the world and the biggest in the southern hemisphere," Sarah stated. "Well, this is home from now on."

"So what type of room do we get?" Namine questioned.

"Well it's my first time here so I don't know," Sarah answered.

"You must be Misses Mackenzie, the new manger," an old looking guy said while holding his hand out for Sarah to shake. "You have a personal garage located around the back which will comfortably house 3 cars and your room is located on the second last floor. It is a full floor, pent house with access to our private pool, spa and sauna," the man said "oh and by the way my name is Tim." He added.

The other 3 just stood there shocked at what the man, known as Tim, had said. After moving everything up into their new home, which was packed in boxes since they didn't need to take any furniture, Sora was sitting down on Main beach around six o'clock at night after going for a quick dip since day lights saving had just began. He brushed some of his normally extremely spiky hair out of his face to catch a glimpse of what was made out to a be a girl struggling in the surf. Before he knew it he was up with his shirt off running on angle into the water and swimming out to save her.

"HEY ARE YOU OK?" Sora yelled

"NO....MY....I'M TANGLED IN MY LEG ROPE!" the girl managed to yell over the water, as it continued to pull her down.

"OK," Sora yelled. He had a quick look to see if he could spot her surf board which he did. He quickly swam over to it and brought it over to girl so she could hold onto it. He dived under water quickly untying it from around the girls' legs. He then help her onto the surfboard and he got on the back and paddled them into shore before helping her up onto the beach and lying her down.

"Thanks," She coughed.

"Don't talk just rest," Sora said.

"We'll take it form here mate," a guy said who was approaching wearing a surf life saver shirt.

"Where did you learn to do that?" some other person dressed normally asked, whom Sora thought to be another lifeguard.

"I was a lifeguard at a beach in my home town," Sora answered.

"Well, you should really consider becoming one here as well. You could teach Kairi here a few lessons," the same guy said. "My Names Robin by the way. That's Steve and the girl you just rescued is Kairi, who has recently become a lifeguard here after doing nippers," Steve said. "Just come by tomorrow morning with you certificates, license, if you have one and I'll give you a tour of the watch house, take your details down and get you and ready for the beginning of the holiday season."

"Sure," Sora answered. "Oh is it alright if my Cousin comes down with hers as well," Sora asked Steve.

"Yeah sure, but she'll have to do a small prac test." Dave answered

"Nice to meet you Sora and thanks for saving me," Kairi

'_Wow he looks adorable with his hair like that and must I say hot,' _Kairi thought to herself.

"Anytime Kairi, I'm Sora. Nice to meet you to," Sora said holding his hand out, which Kairi shook.

'_Wow she's beautiful,'_ Sora thought to himself. "Well I better get going before my mum and cousin start worrying about where I am," Sora said as he turned to started jogging up to where his t-shirt was.

"DONT FORGET TO COME BY TOMORROW MORNING," Steve yelled. "WE COULD USE SOMEONE YOU HERE."

Sora just waved over his Head. He got back up to the pent house had a shower, dinner and sat down to watch TV with his mum and cousin.

"Wow so you saved some girl and now they want you as a surf life saver?" Namine questioned.

"Yeah they do and you can come by with me if you want," Sora said getting off the bean bag which he was sitting on. "Well I'm off to bed and you should to Nam because they might want you to take the test tomorrow."

"Oh Ok well I guess I'm going to bed too. Night Sor-sor, night mum," Namine spoke while walking off to her room.

"Night Nam-Nam, night mum," Sora said when he got a pillow to back of the head. "OI!"

"Don't call me that," Namine said grumpily

"You called me mine first," Sora said in retaliation.

Namine stuck her tongue out before ducking out of the way of the same pillow being thrown back at her.

"Bed. Now. Both of you," Sarah said. "Only I can call you those names," Sarah grinned, only to get two pillows thrown at her.

---Destinies Key---

So what do you think? Please Review

Just wondering if anyone would mind beta reading for me


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with chapter 2

Thanks to saatan966 for the review

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts

**Destinies Key  
**Chapter 2: First day on the new shoreline

Sora woke up to the sun shining through his window. He reached under his pillow to pull out his phone to check the time.

"_6:00 Am. I guess I could go for a surf."_ Sora gets up, pulls a pair of board shorts on, grabs his surfboard, which was leaning against his wall, a towel from the hallway closet and makes his way down to the beach. Sora arrives at the beach and does a quick warm up to wake himself up. Then he heads to the water and paddles out just beyond where the waves a breaking.

"You know what Nam?" Sora asked as someone paddle up beside him while he was watching the sunrise. "It would be awesome if Surfboards had water proof speakers in them, cause then you could listen to music while you waited for a wave. But then again it would ruin the harmony of sunrise surfs."

"Yeah you're right, but it would still be pretty awesome," Kairi said, to which Sora was startled and fell off his board.

"Shit! Sorry I thought you where my cousin," Sora said sitting back up in his board.

"It's ok; I didn't mean to scare you like that," Kairi said. "So, all I know about you is your name. Do you want to tell me some more?" Kairi questioned looking at Sora.

"Uh sure, well I'm Sora I moved here from Beaches Paradise with my mum and cousin. Umm I can surf, which you can see, I ride bikes, got my own car and I like doing surf patrols," Sora answered.

"Cool, well, I'm Kairi. I live with my foster brother and my mum. My dad also lives with us but he is always away on business trips. I like extreme sports, but I also love shopping and I love doing surf patrols as well," Kairi stated.

"Awesome, oh hey Nam," Sora said as his cousin paddle up next to Kairi and him.

"Thanks for waking me," Namine said sarcastically while pushing Sora off his surfboard.

"What? I thought you would have wanted to have your beauty sleep," Sora answered innocently.

"Very funny Sora," Namine retorted punching Sora in the arm.

"Anyway, Namine this is Kairi, Kairi this is my cousin Namine," Sora said. "Oh that wave looks good," Sora said turning around to start paddling for it. Sora pushed himself up so he could stand on his board. He was doing cut backs on the wave and then launched himself off the top of the wave attempting to do a back flip.

"And he fails again," Namine said as Sora Paddle back to them

"I will do a back flip on a surfboard! You said that I wouldn't be able to do one on my bike, but I did," Sora bragged pocking his tongue out.

"Wow, you're good at surfing," Kairi said to Sora.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Sora said grinning.

"That looks like a big one," Namine said as she started paddling to shore to catch it. Namine was pulling off big carves up and down the wave and then performing a slash manoeuvre off the top of the wave.

"Wow, you both are really good," Kairi said in amazement.

"Well you learn to occupy yourself when you live 45minutes away from your friends and your mum is always busy with her job," Namine answered.

"Oh that must have sucked. My wave," Kairi said while paddling back towards shore to catch it. She stood and performed some small carves before doing a tail slide and slash off the wave.

"Heh, you're not half bad yourself," Sora said as Kairi sat up on her board.

"You haven't seen anything yet," stated Kairi smirking out Sora before poking her tongue out at him. "That's my queue to leave," Kairi said.

"Why and how do you know," Sora asked.

"Well I have to go and get ready for school and the flags are been put up so it's 7:00," Kairi answered.

"Oh, ok good thinking, I'll see you later then," Sora said grinning and waving at Kairi who slightly blushed before turning to catch a small wave in.

"I guess we should head back in as well," Namine said to Sora.

"Yeah," Sora said before turning to catch a wave in.

"Sora don't we need to go see that Steve guy," Namine asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Well then let's go," Sora said as he got up.

"We'll need the car," Namine said.

"Why?"

"We need to go by the school as well to get our uniforms and sign some paperwork."

Sora just groaned and went to get his car keys.

"Why do we have to do this today?"

"Because we have to go to school on Monday," Kairi answered in an excited voice.

"I don't understand how you like school," Sora said with a confused look on his face.

"I don't understand how you didn't notice that Kairi is crushing on you."

"Huh, what?" Sora said as a light blush came to his face.

"Oh nothing," Namine said as she got in the passenger side door of Sora's Ute.

Sora got in as well and started the engine. "What did you say before?"

"You'll find out in due time Sora," Namine said patting his head.

"Yeah whatever," Sora said as he drove out onto the road for a short 5 minute drive round to the Surf life saving club house. It also happened to have a restaurant on the second floor.

"Well let's go and see what we have to do," Sora said getting out and walking over to the entrance with Namine close behind him. Sora walked over to the receptionist.

"Hello you must be Sora," said the receptionist who must of been no older than 20. "And you must be his cousin."

"Namine," Namine said

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Sophie. Steve has been waiting to see you both," Sophie said before she led them down a hall away and into a small office.

"Hello again Sora," Steve said shaking Sora's hand. "And you must be his Cousin?"

"Yes, I'm Namine," Namine said shaking Steve's hand.

"Nice to meet you, did you both bring your certificates," Steve ask them.

"Yes," they both replied handing them to Steve who handed them to Sophie.

"Would you please go make copies of these," Steve told Sophie.

"I also have a certificate in IRB rescues and a licence to drive them as well," Sora said handing them to Steve.

"Oh ok, SOPHIE!" Steve said. "Namine do you mind doing a skill check test Tomorrow afternoon?" Steve asked.

"Yeah sure," Namine answered.

"You called me Steve?" asked Sophie as her head appeared in the doorway.

"Can you also make copies of these please," Steve said handing the other certificates to her.

"These are for you to, you need to put all your details down," Sophie said handing Sora and Namine some sheets to fill out. After Namine and Sora finished filling out there details Steve took them on a quick tour around the inside of the club which consisted of change rooms, a small lunch room, gym, a couple of offices, first aid rooms and a conference room. Steve took them to the watch tower which was in front of the club house. After Steve showed them all the things in the watch tower he led them down a set of stairs which, to Sora's and Namine's surprise, was a huge garage with 3 rescues boats, 2 rescue jet skis, 3 Quads, 2 RTV Carts and a Toyota Hilux fitted out with rescue equipment.

"Thanks for the tour," Sora said as they walked to the car park.

"Is that your Navara?" Steve asked Sora.

"Yeah it is, why?" Sora Answered.

"Well I can have you out in that doing the beach runs," Steve said. "Can you also come by tomorrow with it so I can give you the test for the permit and fit some of the items on it?"

"Well I guess I can," Sora answered. "What will be put on it?"

"You need to have Sirens and the racks for all the other rescue equipment, but don't worry it's extremely easy to take on and off," Steve said.

"Oh, ok I guess I can," Sora said.

"Well then I'll see you both tomorrow," Steve said as Namine and Sora got into his ute. They drove out of the parking lot and off to the school, which was a 20minute drive to the top end of the island where the residents lived.

"Wow, people must be millionaires to live around here, the houses are huge," Sora said.

"Yeah your right, you need to take the next left," Namine told Sora. They arrived at school only to the hear the bell go and crowds of students poor out in to the yard.

Kairi was talking to her friend Selphie. "What does he look like? Is he cute or hot?" Selphie asked Kairi.

"He was both. His body is hot but his face is cute and so is his personality," Kairi answered hugging her folder to her chest with a dreamy look on her face.

"Wow, describe him to me," Selphie ask with the same expression.

"He was tall, like around 6ft and had long hair which went down to his shoulders and was well built," Kairi answered.

"Do you mean like that guy over there but without the spiky hair?" Selphie asked pointing to the guy who was actually Sora.

"Yeah, no wait that is him!" Kairi said slightly surprised.

"Well let's go say hello!" Selphie said excitedly, but before Kairi could protest she was been dragged over to Sora by Selphie. "Hey are you two looking for something?" Selphie asked Sora and Namine.

"Hey," Kairi said when Selphie kicked her because she was standing behind her.

"Oh hey Kairi," Sora said.

"Hey," Kairi said again looking down to hide her blush.

"Hi Kairi I didn't see you there," Namine said hiding her smirk. "Yeah we are looking for the office."

"Oh ok, me and Kairi will be glad to show you where it is," Selphie said before walking in the direction of the office with Namine while Sora and Kairi following behind them.

'_She looks really cute in her uniform,' _Sora thought to himself.

"How are you today?" Kairi asked.

"I'm good what about you?" Sora answered.

"Annoyed with the amount of homework I've got from my first two periods," Kairi laughed. "But other than that good."

"Come on you two," Selphie said smirking.

After 3 minutes they arrived at the main office which was directly in the middle of the school grounds.

"You two are welcome to come and hang with the group me and Selphie are in," Kairi said.

"Sure why not," Sora said.

"See ya later," Selphie said to the Cousins before turning around and walking back the way they came.

"Bye," Kairi said before following Selphie.

After Namine and Sora saw the receptionist, filled out the forms and got their uniforms they were given a tour of the school campus to which they found out was shaped like a 'H' with an upside down 'T' coming off the top of the 'H'. They discovered that the upside T was the primary school section, the box in the middle was the year 7 to year 10 area, the bottom was the senior or yr11 to yr12 section and there where sporting fields along the left side of school grounds. After Sora and Namine arrived home, Sora signed on to his Laptop for the first time since they got there.

**Sora has signed on MSN**

**Laura: Hey Sor-Sor**

**Sora:*roll eyes* Hey La-La**

**Laura: *sticks tongue out* how are you?**

**Sora: Good wat about u?**

**Laura: Bored since you're not here in Science anymore**

**Sora: oh ok how is everyone else?**

**Laura: they're good, but we all miss you guys  
Laura: oh I've got to go. ttyl ILY**

**Sora: cya ily**

**Laura appears offline**

After that Sora went down to the pool for a swim only to find Namine there sunbaking, "Hey I was just talking to Laura, she says everyone is missing us," Sora said sitting on a chair next to Namine.

"Naw how sweet," Namine said. They sat chatting about the good times they had before heading back to the pent house.

---Destinies keys---

REVIEW PLEASE

I'll leave it there for now

Sorry for the lateness

peace


End file.
